Knotty
by zilliwilly
Summary: Hallo! Newbie here! An absurd story about KrisTao! Curious? Check it out! RnR! DLDR! #Pandanetesday


**Knotty**

 **.**

 **Genre:** Fantasy, General

 **Rated:** T

 **Cast:** Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao and some cameos

 **WARNING! BL! Yaoi! Absurd! TYPOS!**

 **.**

 **Para cast milik Tuhan YME,** ** _agency_** **dan orang tua mereka.** Saya hanya memiliki alur cerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini** **asli, murni -original- dari otak saya** , jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita dan cast mohon maklum, **saya tidak mem-plagiat, menjiplak atau pun men-** ** _copy_** **milik orang lain**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suatu hari** di kerajaan neraka. Terlihat sang ratu kegelapan -kita sebut saja Luciferina- sedang mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju pintu utama istana. Ia mengabaikan teriakan para penjaga istana yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Yang Mulia Tao!"

Sang Luciferina yang kita ketahui bernama Tao tersebut tetap saja berlari. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berlari dikarenakan para penjaga istana yang telah berjaga di pintu utama istana. Tao mendecih pelan dan kemudian tersenyum jahil. Ia mengubah wujudnya dari wujud seorang Luciferina menjadi wujud seorang manusia gagak. Ia kemudian membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju pintu utama tersebut.

 **BRAKK**

Ia menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis yang ia punya -setelah menikah dengan sang Lucifer- untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan terbang menjauh dari istana.

"dasar penjaga-penjaga bodoh! Rasakan semburan naga kegelapan itu! Hahahaha..."

Tao kemudian terbang menuju dunia atas dimana dunia para peri berada. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba kabur, dan baru kali ini ia berhasil. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja berhasil sejak lama, tetapi ia terlalu bodoh sehingga lupa akan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"selamat tinggal kehidupan gersang yang membosankan. Tao akan bersenang-senang di dunia peri~" ucapnya ceria dan segera melakukan teleportasi ke dunia atas tersebut. Sudah kubilangkan kalau dia itu bodoh? Lihat seharusnya acara kaburnya itu sudah berhasil sejak zaman dahulu jika ia menggunakan kekuatannya itu.

 **-ZR-**

"APA?! TAO -ISTRIKU KABUR?! BAGAIMANA BISA?! BUKANKAH KALIAN SUDAH KUPERINTAHKAN UNTUK MENJAGANYA AGAR IA TIDAK KABUR –LAGI-?!" Lucifer yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan menjerumuskan manusia ke dalam perbuatan maksiat itu berbicara nada yang tidak santai.

"maafkan kami Yang Mulia Kris. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi Yang Mulia Tao kabur menggunakan kekuatan miliknya, sehingga kami tidak dapat menahannya Yang Mulia Kris" ucap kepala keamanan yang diberikan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Tao agar tidak kabur dan diangguki oleh para bawahannya.

"jadi dia sudah pandai menggunakan kekuatannya, eh?" gumam Kris sambil duduk di singgahsana favoritnya dan mengusap kepala Mowa –naga putih miliknya- yang duduk di sebelah singgahsananya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Lacak jejak kekuatannya itu" ucap Kris dan langsung diangguki oleh para penjaga tersebut.

 **-ZR-**

"wahh~~ Huang Long, Tao tidak menyangka jika _Fairy Woods_ seindah ini. Kau tahu? Hutan di neraka itu tidak seperti ini, hutannya sangat jelek dan berwarna hitam. Tidak ada dedaunannya dan batangnya juga tidak berwarna coklat seperti di _Fairy Woods_ dan bla bla bla..."

Tao bercerita banyak dengan Huang Long yang hanya diam mendengarkannya. Huang Long adalah naga putih penjaga dunia atas. Tao bertemu dengan Huang Long di gerbang masuk dunia peri. Sebenarnya kaum iblis dan manusia tidak boleh masuk ataupun mengunjungi dunia atas. Karena dunia atas hanya diperuntukkan para makhluk supranatural yang netral dan tidak memiliki aura jahat.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Tao bisa masuk ke dunia atas? Karena Tao adalah salah satu iblis yang tidak memiliki aura jahat. Iblis yang tidak memiliki aura jahat sangat jarang ditemukan (langka) dan jikalau pun ada itu hanya 1:1000.000.

"Huang Long, darimana kau tahu bahwa Tao ini adalah seorang _Good Devil_?" tanya Tao penasaran sambil pindah ke atas punggung Huang Long untuk menumpang di atasnya. Ia terlalu lelah terbang dengan menggunakan sayap miliknya sendiri. Ia tidak terbiasa terbang.

"karena aura tuan Tao. Aura tuan Tao berwarna kuning dan putih. Itu tandanya tuan Tao adalah orang yang baik, ceria dan tidak memiliki aura jahat. Tidak seperti kaum iblis kebanyakan yang memiliki aura berwarna hitam atau abu-abu" jelas Huang Long dan Tao hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia tidak mengerti apa yang Huang Long katakan.

"jadi Kris dan pasukannya tidak akan dapat masuk kemari 'kan?" tanya Tao sambil berbaring di punggung Huang Long.

"bisa. Jika aku sedang lengah, dia dapat masuk ke sini" jawab Huang Long. "kenapa tuan bertanya seperti itu?"

"Huang Long, berhentilah memanggil Tao tuan ataupun Yang Mulia. Kita ini sederajat, Huang Long tidak perlu seformal itu dan lagipula kita ini teman 'kan?" ucap Tao kesal. Ia tidak suka dipanggil Yang Mulia ataupun Tuan.

"hmm.. baiklah Tao"

"hah, Tao hanya takut Kris akan kemari dengan membawa pasukannya. Dia pasti dapat menemukan Tao dengan mudah" ucap Tao lemas. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama di dunia ajaib ini. Ia tidak mau terus-terusan terkurung di istana membosankan seperti itu.

"memangnya kenapa Tao melarikan diri?"

"itu karena di sana sangat membosankan. Tao tidak memiliki teman dan juga Kris selalu pergi ke dunia luar entah untuk mengurus apa. Tao bosan sendirian di istana. Para pelayan dan penjaga segan bermain dengan Tao" cerita Tao. "jadi menurut Huang Long, apakah Tao salah jika melarikan diri seperti ini?"

"tidak sepenuhnya salahmu, Tao. Tapi, tetap saja kabur adalah hal yang tidak benar. Kau bisa mengatakan pada Kris jika kau bosan sendirian, dengan begitu Kris mungkin akan mengajakmu berpergian bersamanya" jelas Huang Long.

"begitukah menurutmu?" Huang Long mengangguk.

"hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi Tao tidak akan pulang sekarang, Tao masih ingin bermain-main di sini dulu. Biarkan saja Kris yang menemui Tao, biar Kris tahu bahwa Tao sedang merajuk" ucap Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Apakah Tao ingin mengunjungi kerajaan peri?" tawar Huang Long. Mata Tao langsung berbinar mendengarnya dan mengangguk semangat.

"Tao mau! Ayo!" Huang Long pun segera terbang menuju _Fairy Kingdom_.

 **-ZR-**

Kris sedang menunggu si kepala keamanan yang ia perintahkan untuk melacak keberadaan Tao. Ia memainkan sebuah benda yang berbentuk bulat di tangan kirinya. Itu adalah sebuah bola mata, bola mata milik raja naga di dasar samudra yang berani-beraninya mencari masalah dengan seorang Kris –sang raja kegelapan.

 **CKLEK**

"Yang Mulia Kris!"

Sang kepala keamanan segera berlutut memberi hormat kepada Kris dan kemudian kembali berdiri untuk melaporkan apa yang ia dapat. Ia sedikit menatap horor Kris yang sedang memainkan sebuah bola mata tersebut.

"bicaralah" perintah Kris sambil meletakkan kembali bola mata tersebut ke dalam toples –dimana koleksi bola matanya berada. Si kepala keamanan menelan ludahnya lalu melaporkan apa yang ia ketahui.

"saya sudah mendapatkan jejak Yang Mulia Tao. Yang Mulia Tao terakhir kali menggunakan kekuatannya di _Fairy Woods_ Yang Mulia. Sepertinya dia berada di dunia atas, dimana para makhluk su-"

"tidak perlu kau jelaskan panjang lebar pun aku sudah tahu, Henry" sela Kris.

"maafkan hamba Yang Mulia" ucap Henry –kepala keamanan istana- sambil menunduk.

"sekarang keluar dari ruanganku!" perintah Kris. Henry segera keluar dari ruangan Kris dan mengelap keringat yang telah mengucur dari dahinya dengan lega.

"akhirnya.. untung aku tidak dimarahi" ucapnya dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk minum.

Sedangkan Kris yang masih berada di ruangannya sedang terdiam sambil memikirkan rencana yang cocok untuk memasuki dunia atas. Ia tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke sana dengan mudah. Sudah pasti Huang Long berada di gerbang utama dunia atas dan menjaga agar dunia atas tidak tercemar dengan aura kejahatan.

"hmmm... jadi itu yang kau inginkan, hm? Aku yang menjemputmu? Baiklah. Tunggulah aku sayang, aku akan datang. Jadi, jangan terkejut okay?" ucap Kris entah kepada siapa seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. Sedangkan Kandy –anjing putih bersayap milik Tao- menatap Kris dengan bingung.

 **-ZR-**

"jadi Tao kemari karena bosan di istana dunia bawah?" Tao mengangguk. Ia sekarang berada di kerajaan peri. Lebih tepatnya berada di dalam istana. Ia sekarang sedang menceritakan kisahnya kepada Baekhyun –ratu peri-.

"uhm. Apakah Baekkie tidak bosan berada di istana sendirian? Kemana Chanyeol –raja peri?" tanya Tao sambil memasukkan sepotong _Dandelion Cookies_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeol sedang pergi untuk mendatangi pertemuan para petinggi dunia. Baekkie bisa pergi mengunjungi rakyat peri jika sedang bosan"

"wah~ enak ya Baekkie bisa pergi sesukanya. Tao tidak dibolehkan Kris untuk pergi melihat rakyat iblis. Kira-kira kenapa ya? Apa Baekkie tahu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"mungkin Kris takut Tao kenapa-kenapa. Jadi dia menyuruh Tao untuk diam saja di istana. Kaum iblis 'kan licik dan jahat, nanti Tao diculik oleh mereka bagaimana?" jelas Baekhyun.

"ah iya, Baekkie benar juga" Tao terdiam –berpikir. "tapi Tao tidak mau sendirian di istana. Membosankan dan juga menyeramkan. Tidak seperti di sini, nyaman dan tenang" ucap Tao.

"yasudah, kapan-kapan jika Tao bosan, Tao kabur saja ke sini lagi" saran Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Saran yang sedikit tidak baik sebenarnya.

"apakah boleh? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak suka Tao berada di sini?" tanya Tao khawatir.

"tidak akan. Baekkie dapat mengatasinya, tenang saja. Baekkie ini hebat loh" ucap Baekhyun pede.

"hmm.. yasudah. Tao boleh menginap tidak? Tao tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Tao maunya Kris yang menjemput Tao agar Tao pulang" ucap Tao.

"benarkah? Tentu saja! Baekkie senang sekali jika Tao menginap!" seru Baekhyun senang. "Tao tidur bersama Baekkie, ya?"

"apa tidak apa? Nanti Chanyeol tidur sama siapa?"

"sendirian!" jawab Baekhyun. "Chanyeol pasti mengerti jika Baekkie ingin tidur bersama Tao. Baekkie bisa membujuk Chanyeol kok" ucap Baekhyun. Tao hanya mengangguk saja.

 **-ZR-**

"Kris!"

Seorang pemuda tinggi bertelinga peri dan bersayap peri mendatangi Kris dengan wajah yang sangat kesal. Kris yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang tidak asing pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mowa ke pemuda peri tersebut.

"oh kau Yeol. Tumben kau mendatangi kerajaanku. Ada apa?" tanya Kris sambil menyuruh para pelayan untuk menyediakan minuman untuk Chanyeol –si pemuda peri.

"ck, tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau pasti sudah membaca pikiranku duluan sebelum aku mengatakannya, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol malas.

"hahaha.. sungguh cerdas. Baiklah, lebih baik jika kita berbicara di ruanganku saja" Kris mengajak Chanyeol menuju ruangannya.

Kris segera membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya dan segera menutupnya kembali. Kris menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang tersedia dan Kris duduk bersebrangan dengannya di sofa tunggal.

"jadi..?"

"bawa istrimu itu kembali. Jemput dia! Kau tidak tahu aku sangat tersiksa dengan adanya dia di sana, huh? Aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati malamku berduaan dengan Baekhyun!" jelas Chanyeol. Kris hanya terkekeh.

"biarkan saja dia di sana beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan menjemputnya jika dia sudah puas" jawab Kris santai.

"berapa hari lagi? Berikan aku jawaban pasti"

"baiklah raja peri yang terhormat. Berapa hari yang kau mau?" tanya Kris.

"besok?" Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu cepat. Ayolah, baru 3 hari ia berada di sana. Dan aku yakin ia masih mengambek padaku" jawab Kris tidak setuju.

"itu salahmu sendiri, bodoh. Siapa suruh kau terlalu posesif dan _overprotective_ padanya. Lihat, dia jadi bosan sendiri 'kan?" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa berwarna merah hati itu.

"ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah. Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya besok? _Deal_?" tawar Kris.

" _deal_ " jawab Chanyeol, lalu ia berdiri –bersiap untuk kembali ke dunia atas. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke duniaku" ucap Chanyeol pamit.

"tunggu" Chanyeol menoleh dan Kris membisikkan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

"hati-hati di jalan, Yeol" Kris menyeringai sambil mendorong Chanyeol keluar.

 **-ZR-**

Chanyeol masuk ke istananya yang megah itu dengan tenang. Ia merasa istananya sedikit lebih tenang dari biasanya. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. Dimana Baekhyun? Pantas saja istana kelihatan tenang.

"dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol kepada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"oh, Tuan Baekhyun pergi bersama Tuan Tao mengunjungi rakyat peri" ucap pelayan tersebut.

"berdua saja?" pelayan itu mengangguk.

"ya, Tuan" ucap pelayan tersebut. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"baiklah, terima kasih" pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhambat tadi. Chanyeol kemudian segera pergi ke tempat rakyatnya berada dan mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengunjungi tempat tinggal para peri dan mendapat banyak sapaan dari para rakyatnya. Chanyeol merupakan raja yang terkenal ramah dan baik terhadap rakyatnya. Dan ia juga menyuruh para rakyatnya untuk tidak terlalu formal dan segan kepadanya. Chanyeol mengunjungi salah satu rumah sahabat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **CKLEK**

"eh? Yang Mulia?" mata besar Kyungsoo makin membesar ketika mengetahui Chanyeol-lah yang mengunjunginya. "silahkan, masuk"

"tidak perlu. Aku bicara di sini saja"

"ada apa Yang Mulia? Yang Mulia mencari Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

"tidak usah seformal itu padaku, Kyung-ah. Tidak, aku tidak sedang mencari suami tan-mu itu. Apa Baekhyun ada di sini?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Tidak. Tapi, tadi dia memang ke sini dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang bernama Tae? Tau? Ah! Tao!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengingat-ingat.

"lalu kemana ia setelah itu?"

"mungkin mereka pergi ke danau, Chan. Baekhyun ingin menunjukkan _Mermaid Lake_ pada Tao" ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah, Kyung. _Thank's_ " Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol kemudian pergi menuju _Mermaid Lake_.

 **-ZR-**

"Tao"

"hm? Ada apa Baek?"

"tidak. Baekkie hanya ingin bertanya" Tao segera menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"tanyakan saja" ucap Tao.

"mm... dulu 'kan Tao tidak menyukai Kris, karena Kris memaksa Tao untuk menikah dengannya. Apakah sekarang Tao masih tidak menyukai Kris?" Tao terdiam sebentar.

"kenapa Baekkie menanyakan hal itu?" Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan melompati sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang.

"hanya bertanya. Kalau tidak salah sudah 5 bulan 'kan Tao tinggal dengan Kris? Kris itu bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil mengikuti langkah Tao.

"Tao, lewat sini" Tao berbalik dan megikuti Baekhyun.

"mm.. dia orang yang sibuk. Tidak perduli dengan Tao, dia selalu sibuk dengan urusannya, pulang larut malam, pokoknnya dia itu tidak peka! Tao benci! Dia yang meminta Tao utnuk menjadi istrinya, tapi malah dia yang bersikap cuek!" ucap Tao lalu mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao pelan.

"bukan seperti itu, Tao. Kris itu sangat perduli denganmu, kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Saat kau mencoba kabur pertama kali, kau pikir kenapa ia marah besar? Itu karena dia takut kehilanganmu" Tao dan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Chanlie?!" pekik Baekhyun senang dan segera menghampirinya. Lalu Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"benarkah seperti itu, Chan?" tanya Tao sambil menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan. "coba ingat-ingat kembali. Kau itu hanya tidak menyadari kepedulian Kris terhadapmu" ucap Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"tapi.. kenapa sekarang dia tidak mencari keberadaan Tao?" tanya Tao. Ia masih berpikir bahwa Kris itu memang tidak perduli dengannya.

"dia sedang mencari. Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke istana. Hari sudah mulai gelap" ucap Chanyeol.

"Chan~ Baekkie lelah. Gendong~" sikap manja Baekhyun kembali muncul jika sudah ada Chanyeol di dekatnya.

"jangan begitu. Jadi Baekkie mau membiarkan Tao berjalan sendirian, hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Tao dan menggeleng pelan.

"tidak apa, Tao bisa terbang kok" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sayap gagak miliknya.

"wahh.. kenapa Tao tidak pernah bilang kalau Tao punya sayap? Sayap Tao besar sekali.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang kagum sayap Tao.

"tentu saja, Baek. Tao itu 'kan Luciferina. Hey, Tao. Sekarang kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sedikit demi sedikit, ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Tao terdiam dengan wajah bingung.

"kekuatan apa?" tanya Tao bingung.

"eh? Masih belum tahu, ya? Ah, lebih baik memang tidak usah tahu sih" gumam Chanyeol sambil berpikir.

"kekuatan apa, Chanlie?" Baekhyun ikut bertanya karena penasaran.

"ah, tidak, tidak. Tidak ada. Sudah, ayo pulang. Tao, kau ikuti aku saja, ya?" Tao mengangguk. Chanyeol lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ dan kemudian terbang menuju istana diikuti oleh Tao.

 **-ZR-**

"Tuan Chanyeol! Gawat! Pasukan kegelapan datang menyerbu dunia atas!" lapor salah seorang penjaga dengan wajah panik. Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan Baekhyun dan Tao pun terdiam. Ia menghentikan sarapannya.

"dimana posisi mereka sekarang?"

"mereka sudah berada di kediaman para peri, Tuan. Mereka dalam perjalanan kemari"

"siapkan pasukan. Kita akan mengusir mereka keluar dari dunia atas! Siapkan baju zirahku juga!" perintah Chanyeol. Penjaga tersebut segera mengangguk mengerti dan pergi.

"C-Chanlie? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dan sedikit takut. Tao terdiam di tempatnya.

"tenanglah, Baek. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau diam di istana saja ya? Di luar perkarangan istana sedang berbahaya sekarang" ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil menenangkan Baekhyun.

"memangnya ada apa Chanlie? Baekkie ingin ikut pergi dengan Chanlie" ucap Baekhyun.

"tidak bisa, Baek. Ini sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa" ucap Chanyeol mencoba memberi Baekhyun pengertian. "Baekkie di sini saja ya?"

"mm.. baiklah, Chan. Tapi, kau harus berjanji pulang dengan selamat, ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian seorang pasukan peri memberikan Chanyeol baju zirahnya dan Chanyeol segera memakainya lalu pergi keluar istana. Chanyeol sempat melihat Tao yang terlihat sedang khawatir, ia menyeringai kecil.

"Tao, ayo berlindung! Akan ada perang di luar!" ucap Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan Tao.

"tidak, Baek. Aku akan pergi menemui Kris. Aku yakin Kris datang untuk menjemputku. Mungkin dia berpikir dunia atas adalah ancaman. Maka dari itu ia ingin menghancurkan dunia atas" ucap Tao kemudian mengeluarkan sayap gagaknya dan terbang melalui jendela istana.

 **-ZR-**

Suasana di luar area istana sangat kacau. Rumah-rumah rakyat peri sudah banyak yang hancur. Sebagian hutan juga telah hangus terbakar. Tao yang melihat itu dari udara sangat cemas. Jangan-jangan Huang Long telah terbunuh di tangan Kris. Pasalnya, Huang Long tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

Tao melihat kesekeliling –mencari keberadaan Kris dan pasukannya. Ia melihat sekelebat awan hitam yang menyelimuti area masuk istana. Ia yakin bahwa Kris dan pasukannya berada di sana. Tao kemudian segera terbang dengan cepat ke sana.

"KRIS!"

Kris yang sedang berduel _one by one_ melawan Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Tao yang sedang terbang dengan sayap gagaknya. Tao segera terbang ke sisi Chanyeol yang telah terluka akibat beberapa serangan Kris.

"Chan, kau tidak apa?"

"aku baik, Tao. Sudahlah, minggir. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan pertarunganku dengan Kris. Demi nama _Fairy Kingdom_ aku akan melawan Kris hingga akhir hayatku" Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

"hahahaha.. jangan membuang nyawamu sia-sia, bodoh. Lebih baik kau mundur sekarang, biarkan aku menghancurkan dunia atas ini" ucap Kris.

"Chan, lebih baik kau menjaga Baekhyun. Biar aku yang mengurusnya" ucap Tao berani. Chanyeol menatap Tao khawatir.

"memangnya kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu, Tao?" Tao menggeleng.

"tapi aku bisa bela diri" ucap Tao lalu mengambil pedang milik Chanyeol dan mendorong Chanyeol mundur. Wah, anak panda satu ini nekat juga, ya? Haha..

"Kris! Jika kau ingin menghancurkan dunia atas! Kau harus melewati aku dulu!" ucap Tao.

"oh, ayolah, sayang. Kenapa kau lebih membela mereka, hm? Bukankah kau adalah bagian dari kaum iblis?" Kris terbang mendekat ke arah Tao. Tao segera mengambil posisi siap siaga/?

"kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan dunia atas, Kris?" tanya Tao dan tidak mundur sedikt pun. Kris menyeringai mendengarnya.

"sebenarnya, jika kau tidak kabur ke sini Tao. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan dunia atas. Tapi, karena kau telah kabur kemari. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tak mau aku harus menghancurkannya agar kau tidak mempunyai tempat kabur lagi" ucap Kris yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di depan Tao. Kris menatap Tao, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"a-aku..." Tao menunduk.

"jadi, semua ini salahmu, Tao. Andai kau tidak kabur, mungkin keinginanku untuk menghancurkan dunia atas tidak akan ada" ucap Kris lagi. Ia semakin menyudutkan Tao dengan kata-katanya.

"tidak! Aku kabur itu bukan tanpa sebab! Aku kabur karena aku terlalu bosan berada di istana menyeramkan itu! Aku tidak ingin dikurung Kris! Aku ingin ikut denganmu, pergi menuju tempat-tempat baru!" ucap Tao sambil menatap mata Kris. Kris yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil.

"kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku? Bukankah kau membenciku karena memaksamu untuk menjadi istriku?"

"a-aku... sebenarnya aku.."

"kau apa Tao? Sepertinya sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi mengurungmu terus-menerus. Kau sudah sulit untuk dijaga. Hahh.. baiklah. Aku akan melepasmu. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?" ucap Kris. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

"t-tidak" ucap Tao pelan.

"apanya yang tidak Tao?" tanya Kris.

"aku tidak membencimu Kris! Sudah tidak lagi! Aku hanya bosan berada di istana. Kau tidak membolehkanku keluar, dengan pengawal mau pun tanpa pengawal! Kau itu terlalu egois! Sekarang, di saat aku sudah menyukaimu, mencintaimu, kau malah melepasku. Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" teriak Tao –tanpa sadar- dengan mata dan hidung yang telah memerah menahan tangis. Kris sedikit terkejut melihat itu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"jadi, sekarang kau tidak mau aku lepaskan?" tanya Kris.

"iya!"

"ah, begitu.. jadi kau benar-benar sudah mencintaiku?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao mengangguk sambil melap air matanya yang jatuh. Senyum kris makin terkembang.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Tao" jawab Kris dan menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

"eh? Apa?" tanya Tao. Ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan Kris tadi.

"aku mencintaimu, Tao-er. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk, _okay_?"

"aku tidak mencintaimu, Kris! Menjauh dariku!" Tao mencoba mendorong Kris menjauh.

"tidak usah berbohong, Tao-er. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku tadi. Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas!" wajah Tao seketika berubah berwarna merah jambu.

"tidak! Kau salah dengar Kris!" elak Tao. Kris terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"akui saja Tao-er. Tidak usah gengsi"

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang mencintaimu. Kau puas?"

"kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja kau mengatakannya, hm? Nah, sekarang, mari kita pulang" ucap Kris dan menarik Tao pergi.

"tunggu, Kris! Bagaimana dengan dunia atas yang telah kau porak-porandakan?"

"masalah gampang, _peach_ " dengan satu jentikan jari. Semua yang tadinya hancur kembali seperti semula, pasukan Kris juga menghilang. Ternyata itu semua hanyalah ilusi semata yang dibuat oleh Kris.

"Kau juga harus meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol! Kau melukainya tadi" ucap Tao lagi. Kris berdecak malas.

"itu hanya pura-pura, Tao" ucap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Kris dan Tao.

Tao terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tadinya hampir sekarat, sekarang malah baik-baik saja tanpa sedikit pun lecet di tubuhnya.

"hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"itu semua hanya ilusiku, _peach_. Sudahlah, tidak usah berlebihan. Ayo pulang"

"setidaknya berterima kasihlah denganku, Kris. Tanpaku, kau tidak akan bisa mengetahui perasaan Tao terhadapmu bukan?" Kris kembali berdecak malas.

"ya, ya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu Yeol. Sekarang, bolehkah aku membawa pulang Luciferina-ku ini? Aku sangat capek, kau tahu?" Chanyeol tertawa.

"ahahaha... baiklah, baiklah. Silahkan pulang. Nikmati waktu kalian. Aku akan kembali juga ke istanaku. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya melihat Kris dan Tao yang semakin menjauh.

 **-ZR-**

Sekarang, Kris dan Tao sedang berbaring di atas kasur yang berada di kamar Kris –sekarang telah menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Kris sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal yang sangat aneh –menurut Tao. Dan Tao sibuk memerhatikan Kris.

"Kris"

"hm?"

"bagaimana caramu memasuki dunia atas? Bukankah para iblis tidak boleh masuk ke sana?" tanya Tao penasaran dan bingung.

"sama dengan caramu"

"kau seorang _Good Devil_ juga?" tanya Tao dengan nada senang.

Kris menutup buku bacaannya dan menggeleng. "kau pikir seorang Lucifer sepertiku adalah seorang _Good Devil_?" Tao mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"kau bilang tadi sama sepertiku" ucap Tao sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"aku meminta izin kepada Huang Long untuk menjemputmu. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan membuat kerusakan apapun" jelas Kris.

"lalu dibolehkan?" Kris menangguk.

"nah, sekarang. Mari kita tidur, aku sudah capek karena menggunakan kekuatanku cukup banyak tadi" ucap Kris. Ia meletakkan bukunya di meja nakas dan mematikan lampu, lalu segera membaringkan badannya mengahadap Tao.

Kris kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk memasuki alam mimpinya. Sedangkan Tao, bukannya memejamkan matanya, ia malah memerhatikan wajah Kris yang sedang menutup mata.

"jangan memandangiku terus, Tao-er. Aku tahu aku sangat tampan. Sudahlah, ayo tidur" ucap Kris ke-pede-an. Ia kemudian menarik Taoyang sedang terkikik pelan ke dalam dekapannya. Kemudian mereka pun menjelajahi alam mimpi mereka.

 **-END-**

Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga, fiuhhhh...

Hai! Saya newbie dalam membuat FF. Gimana hasil buatan pertama Zill? Bagus ga? Alurnya kecepatan ga? Absurd kah? Atau aneh? Atau membingungkan? Atau ga nyambung?

 **Review pleaseeee...** jangan balas dendam kepada saya yang sering menjadi sider dari author-author senior atau pun junior sekalian.. hueeeee T^T

Zill cukup sadar diri ajah jika FF Zill tidak di sukai *pundung* jika ingin ngobrol sama Zill silahkan lewat pm saja atau jika ada yang mau akun media sosial-nya Zill silahkan review~~

 **Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca FF absurd ini.** Kembali lagi ya kapan-kapan/? Ppai ppai :* '-')/

 **Salam absurd,**

 **Zillian Reginald**


End file.
